PornoJuice Potion
by JonnyBravo
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny experiment with themselves. Sexual content


_Porno-Juice Potion_- A story about some of the characters from the Harry Potter world by Jonny Bravo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just got in from playing two aside Quidditch. They were famished and Mrs. Weasley was preparing dinner for them. They had plans to take a camping trip in the forest of Dean over the weekend, but before they could leave they needed to eat and pack their supplies. After dinner they all went upstairs and started getting ready. They were enjoying the first free summer after finishing school (Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort to finish their educations) and wanted to have some fun before debarking on each of their respective careers.

It was dusk outside and the foursome walked to the edge of the garden to disapparate. They all held hands and with that unmistakable sensation of being squeezed through a garden hose, they all concentrated on the location of the campsite. Their feet hit solid ground and Hermione immediately started running in a circle around the area casting protective and concealment enchantments around their location.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Voldemort is dead, there's nothing to fear."

"I'm not hiding us from Death Eaters" Hermione said. "I have a surprise for us and I think a nice, private, uninterrupted weekend is just what we need".

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at each other with confused expressions. But then Ginny started snickering and she raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"What? Do you know what it is? Harry asked Ginny.

"I think so. This should be a pretty freaky weekend". She responded.

They pitched the tent from Perkins (Hermione recovered it sometime after the battle at Hogwarts) in the clearing. When they went inside they were amazed at the work that Hermione had put into it. It no longer smelled of cats, and there were large plush cushions of velvet and satin covering the floor of the entire tent.

"Where are the bunk beds? Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione started a little embarrassed. "We no longer need to sleep apart anymore because we're all of age now, so I thought we would all sleep together".

They all looked at one another.

"Fine with me". Said Ginny.

"Me too" Said Harry.

"I don't want to sleep with my sister next to me!" Shouted Ron. "It's not right."

"Oh Ron relax!" shouted Ginny. "I'm not going to grab your balls or anything like that!"

It was midsummer and the air outside was still and warm. The tent however was very cool due to the chilling charm that Hermione put on it. It was near midnight by the time they ate and settled down around one of Hermione's blue flames. It danced in the center of the room in a large glass bowl but did not give of much heat, thanks to the chilling charm. They sat across from each other and told stories, and reminisced about the last year of school and what the future held for each of them. After a few moments of silence, Hermione leaned over to Ron and started kissing him.

"What are you doing?" he said pulling away from her.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to kiss you. But if you don't want to…" she said sitting back up and turning her head away from Ron.

"I do, I do want to." Ron replied quickly. "But not here, not in front of everyone."

"Oh Ron you stupid little git!" Ginny said. "We don't care what you two do. We're all the closest of friends here, we should be able to share everything with each other."

"Yeah" Harry said, a little bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well I don't want to see you snogging my sister right in front of me!" Ron exclaimed.

With that Ginny turned to harry and started kissing him hard and passionately with her hands running all over his body.

"Oiy!" Ron shouted.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said impatiently. "It's time you grew up; and Ginny" Hermione turned to look at her and get her attention. "I'm really glad you feel that way. It will help me with the little surprise I have for us this weekend"

Ginny pulled her lips off of Harry's and turned to Hermione. "Is it what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yup!" Hermione replied smiling broadly. "But we need to loosen these two up first, kind of, get them in the mood if you know what I mean?"

They both stood up and walked towards the blue flame. Standing over it they started to rub each other's arms as they pulled each other closer. Ginny moved in first, pulling Hermione's head towards hers she tilted her own and started kissing her wildly.

"Merlin's Beard! What the hell are you two doing?" Screamed Ron. "Ginny, Hermione!"

Ron looked over at Harry whose mouth had fallen so far open; Ron could have put his fist in it. The two girls seemed to really be enjoying themselves. Each was feeling the others breasts and Hermione had a hand full of Ginny's ass. Ginny started to pull Hermione's shirt over her head, exposing two of the most perfectly formed breasts anyone has ever seen. Ron started to look furious, but Harry was smiling. Actually Harry started moving his hand down the front of his pants.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron insisted.

Harry ignored him and stood up. He moved slowly towards the two girls who were now locked in an amorous embrace. Both Hermione and Ginny's pants were open slowly dropping to their knees. Hermione's shirt was off, her bra was opened and Ginny was licking her chest like it was covered in the elixir of life. Harry moved behind Ginny letting his own pants drop to the floor. He grabbed her hips and thrust his against her. His long firm penis rose in the air like a Unicorn horn. He pushed it in between Ginny's most exquisite ass cheeks. She arched her back and as she pulled her head away from Hermione's chest. There was a single line of saliva stretching from Ginny's tongue to Hermione's rock hard nipple. With a wanting look Hermione glanced at Ron and beckoned him toward them. She motioned for him to come up behind her the way Harry did Ginny. Ron looked very unsure, even though his jeans were stretched to the point of exploding by his large stiff member. He stood up slowly and moved around the back of Hermione. The whole time Hermione has not stopped rubbing herself against Ginny, kissing one side of her neck while Harry licked the other. As Ron approached Hermione reached behind herself to grab the front of his pants. He flinched as her hand squeezed his throbbing penis. Then she unleashed it, dropping his pants to the floor, and as she did so Ron's massive member squeezed its way between Hermione's supple round ass cheeks and slid between her legs.

Ron can feel her dripping all over him as he reached around from behind her to gently squeeze her breasts. Hermione squealed with delight as Ron pinched her nipples. He was slowly rocking his hips forward and back, splitting Hermione's lips and rubbing the head of his penis against her clit. Her wetness was running down the inside of her thighs and Ron reached down her front from behind. He was smearing it all over her and she was groaning with enjoyment. As Ron picked his head up from Hermione's neck he looked across to Harry and Ginny. Harry had Ginny partially bent over and could see him rubbing his swollen penis up Ginny's ass crack as she quivered with pleasure. He could see Ginny's own juices flowing down her leg as Hermione's were, and as he looked up he caught Harry's eye. Harry gave him a quick nod with a wink and a smile. Ron thought for a moment, what the hell was going on? Was this really happening? Then he came to the realization, Harry was his mate. They had been through a lot together, along with Hermione and even Ginny. It made everything feel right, natural. He nodded back and returned the wink and smile.

They were all totally naked, now writhing on the floor like so many snakes. All four of their bodies were touching each other, sliding in their own sweat and juices. Hands moved over everyone, legs intertwined with anyone's, genitals, lips, tongues, all shared as they lost themselves in pleasure and spiritual bonding of their shared love making.

Morning came and covered the dewy tent like a warm blanket. The canvas top shone with golden sunlight and cast ambient warmth over the four naked friends lying beneath it. Harry and Ron were lying back to back in the center of the tent, Ginny and Hermione wrapped in their men's arms. Ron woke first, slowly opening his eyes and stretching his arms. His nude body slightly stuck to Hermione's back from the remnants of the previous night. As he rose he felt the other three stir but not fully wake. Quietly he crossed the floor of the tent, moved to the opening and stepped out into the breaking dawn. He took a few steps forward away from the tent and felt a cool morning breeze lick across his body. It felt rejuvenating and it made Ron quiver a little. He turned towards the tent opening and peered inside. He remembered the evening vividly, the four of them wrapped into one passionate ball of mutual respect and love. He felt warmth growing from the center of his chest and moving into each of his limbs. Harry, he thought to himself, his best mate was now, his brother. A brother to replace the one he lost. Hermione, his love for her was never greater, and each moment he spent thinking about her made it grow more and more. And Ginny, sweet Ginny, his only sister. Now, closer to him than any of his siblings, the things they have shared, the respect and admiration he felt for her, for all of them, his eyes welled up with tears and his lip started to quiver.

Harry emerged from the tent and strode over to Ron.

"Brisk this morning isn't it?" Harry said softly while he rubbed his own arms. He was still naked as was Ron but it was different now. It was comfortable and natural.

"No." Ron said just as softly, "It's beautiful. The most beautiful morning I have ever seen."

Harry walked up to him and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You're my best mate Ron. I would never do anything to disrespect you, your sister, or Hermione. I feel as if what has happened has brought us closer. And I don't mean just last night. I'm talking about everything. I love you Ron, and I'm always going to be there for you."

"I know." Ron said with a slight crack in his voice. "But, I can't say you're best mate anymore. Harry, I feel like, you're a brother to me. I've always felt little like this but, last night and, this morning, I just, I just feel so much love for you, all of you. I'll always be there for you too, brother."

The two of them hugged, and as they broke apart they heard noise from the tent and turned to see Ginny and Hermione's heads poking out of the tent flap, they were both sobbing silently.

"You two will be the death of me!" Hermione said through tears. Then both Ginny and Hermione rushed out of tent and all four of them embraced each other with warm loving arms, soft wet tears, and bright, wide smiles.

"Anyone fancy a dip?" Ron said wiping his nose.

"Race you big brother!" Ginny said as she tore off through the woods towards the lake.

They all went for a swim and washed up in the lake. After a nice big breakfast and a couple of games of exploding snap, Ron and Harry sat down at the kitchen table for a came of wizards chess, while the two girls, huddled in the corner, poured over books and a potion kit.

"I don't know why we brought all those cloths?" Ron said, pointing to their rucksacks, as he just realized that all four of them had spent the entire day totally nude.

"Well." Harry began. "I was kinda hoping you would put your skivvies back on mate. Really," as Harry motioned towards Ron's penis, "not much to show off eh?"

"More than you Pee Wee!" Ron fired back. And they both began laughing hysterically.

"What are you girls doing over there?" Harry asked.

"It's almost ready, just wait another minute." Replied Ginny.

Ron shrugged his shoulders as Harry turned back towards him, just in time to see Ron's knight trample Harry's king. They packed the game up and walked over to the girls. They were kneeling down over a small cauldron that had a thick black liquid in it.

"Is that, polyjuice potion?" Asked Harry?

"Almost." Said Hermione, "I need some a hair from each of you, and four goblets."

Ginny hopped over to the kitchen and got four mugs from the supplies pack and hurried back.

"What's that for?" asked Ron, "and what do you mean _almost _polyjuice potion?"

"Well, I like to call it _Porno-Juice Potion_" said Hermione. "Haven't you always wondered what it would be like to be the opposite sex?"

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. In an instant they realized what Hermione and Ginny were up to.

"When I had to take the polyjuice potion last year to transform in to Harry," started Hermione, "I had this strong desire to, do things, sexual things. Well of course it was a life and death situation at the time so I didn't have time to mess around. And I had to do research to find out if you actually could switch sexes and _have_ sex with the opposite sex."

Harry and Ron's mouths fell even lower. Ginny however was starting to move her hands over her hips and across her stomach in an erotic way. She seemed to fully be in to the idea and was apparently eager to get started.

"So, I thought Ron and I would switch and Harry and Ginny would switch," Hermione paused, and looked around at everyone. Then shyly she finished with, "and then we would just, you know, go at it."

"I'm excited!" Cried Ginny.

"You're mental!" Shouted Ron, directing his words at both of the girls. "You expect me to turn into you, and you turn in to me, and then you do 'you know what' to me?" He asked Hermione.

"Ron," interrupted Harry, "I think it'll be fun. I always wanted to know what it would be like."

"Come on big brother!" encouraged Ginny, "If you don't like it we'll stop and you just have to wait for the effects to wear off." She approached him and started to rub his shoulder, "what do you say?"

"If I don't like it," started Ron in a commanding voice, "I don't want anyone to touch me!"

"Fine." They all said simultaneously.

Hermione started pouring the contents of the cauldron equally into each goblet.

"Now all we need is a hair from each of us" said Hermione.

The four of them split into their respective pairs, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. Each pulled a hair from their heads and placed it into their mugs. Exchanging drinks with each other they all stood there taking in the aroma and sight of each concoction. Ginny's, thought Harry, smelled just like her flowery scent that followed her everywhere. Harry's wasthought Ginny. Ron thought Hermione's smelt like cherry and vanilla mixed together, and was certain that it would taste the same, while Hermione felt that Ron's was more robust, almost like a cross between a butter beer and something a little stronger.

"Well," began Ron holding his drink over his head, "Cheers!"

They all started to drink in each other. Slowly and painlessly they started changing. Harry was shrinking a little and felt himself start growing breast. Ginny was growing and was aware that she was becoming stronger, and there was definitely something starting to hang between her legs. Ron reached for his head and felt bushy brown hair growing all over. Then instinctively he grabbed for his penis which was no longer there. He gasped and heard Hermione's voice escape his lips. He looked over at Hermione who was almost totally transformed. She was already massaging the large, stiff, newly acquired manhood between her legs.

"Wow!" she said, "This feels great! I could do this all day!"

"Take it easy on that!" Ron cried. "That's mine!"

"No it's not," replied Hermione, "It's mine and I can do with it what I want!" She was amazed at the tone of Ron's voice coming out of her. She started flexing her new muscles and grunting around like an ape.

"You're strong!" she said to Ron.

"This is bizarre!" Ron said almost to himself. He moved his hands over his new perfect breasts. He started to get a tingling sensation where his penis would be, but as he reached for it he only felt the soft tuft of curly chestnut hair that was Hermione's vagina. He slowly moved his finger down the center of it and felt his clit swell and stiffen some. Electric impulses started shooting through the area and he immediately felt himself getting wet. Gently he started moving his finger all over the area and then slipped it inside himself. He inhaled sharply, at the moment of penetration a rush of blood and sensation went coursing through his body and up his spine.

Rising from his slightly bent over position, Ron looked up to see Harry and Ginny holding and kissing each other vigorously.

"This is amazing!" he said to Harry, or who he thought was Harry.

"Nice tits big bro!" Ginny said. Harry's voice came out but Ron instantly realized it was his sister.

"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed, as everyone started laughing uncontrollably.

Hermione grabbed Ron from behind and pulled him towards her. With her large powerful hands she started squeezing Ron's breast and pinching his nipples excitedly.

"Ow!" Ron cried, "That hurt!"

"I know!" said Hermione. "Now maybe you do too!"

She grabbed Ron around the waist and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Grabbing the back of his hair, she pulled his head back and threw him onto the soft cushion covered floor. Ron fell back with legs agape. Hermione fell on top of him and started licking his breasts and sucking his nipples. Ron was in ecstasy, he couldn't believe how great this all felt. Everything was connected to his pleasure center. Each squeeze, lick, and touch of Hermione's sent pulsing pleasure strait down between his legs. He had an uncontrollable urge to reach out and grab Hermione's penis. He started stroking it and couldn't resist saying,

"Wow, I'm big!"

"Oh my God!" said Hermione in Ron's voice, "That feels so good!"

"Put it in me." Ron demanded.

Hermione pushed Ron's leg apart a little farther, she felt as if she had done this a million times before. The act, the movements, the protocol of making love as a man, was as instinctive and natural as a woman. She moved closer to Ron and pushed the tip of her penis right up against the soft wet lips of Ron's vagina. Slowly she pushed herself inside of him. The rush of pleasure was too much for them to take. They started moving and bucking their hips violently. Grabbing at each other and moaning with pleasure, Hermione started pumping Ron very hard. She was using all of her new found strength and it felt good. Ron was taking it all, every inch of Hermione; every hard thrust brought new waves of elation that kept building with each pump of her hips.

Their climax was building fast, they both knew it. Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione' hips and started pulling her into him harder and faster. Hermione felt the sensation growing from her toes and moving up her back in prickly waves that were heading for the base of her penis and testicles.

"I feel it building up in me! In my back, oh, it feels like I'm going to explode!" Hermione was screaming with delight.

"I, I, I think I'm going to, gush out my insides all over you!" Ron cried back at her. "It's a wave! A wave of tingling, pulsing… oh my God!"

They both came with the last great push of Hermione's hips. They laid there groaning and twitching with each residual pulse of their orgasms. Hermione lay down on top of Ron, feeling his sweaty body rest against hers. They slowly succumbed to the exhaustion of the moment. Silently, and without warning they fell asleep on top of, and inside of, each other.

It was morning again; Hermione and Ginny were standing outside the tent in cool morning air, fully transformed back to themselves. Each was sipping a cup of tea, and felt that the silence was speaking volumes for them. They looked at each other and leaned their foreheads together.

"I always wanted a sister." Whispered Ginny.

"Me too." said Hermione, her eyes watering.

"That was great. But I think I like it better with me as _me_." Said Ginny.

"US too!" came two voices from behind them. Harry and Ron had come out of the tent and walked up behind them.

"I learned a lot" Said Ron "I think you like it a little rough" he said to Hermione.

"Sometimes" she said.

"And you like it a little more gentle" Harry said to Ginny.

"Sometimes" she said back to him.

"Let's go for one last dip before we pack up eh?" asked Ron.

"Race you bro!" said Harry.

The girls dropped their tea and they all ran for the lake. After an hour or so of swimming and horsing around they laid around the water's edge for hours. They talked about the past, and about the lives they have lived so far. It was exciting, but at the same time, a little odd to think that they were finished with school and that they were off to be upstanding parts of the wizarding community.

"Well at least we are" said Hermione, "I don't know about Ron?"

"Well," Ron said, "I am getting used to not wearing any clothes!"


End file.
